


Better Late Than Never

by jacksparrow589



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Being a teenager is hard, F/M, Gen, Watching teenagers be awkward is also hard, mentions of Shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: After hearing the news that Gilbert did not, in fact, propose to Winifred Rose, Miss Stacy dithers over whether or not to meddle just a bit.
Relationships: Anne Shirley & Muriel Stacy, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Muriel Stacy & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix
Comments: 20
Kudos: 240





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually a tie-in to Words From the Heart, chapter 2 (though you needn't have read that for this to make sense). Props to youcouldstay for the comment that inspired me to actually write and post this little story.

Muriel sighed deeply, not even counting anymore how many times she'd done so in the last half-hour.

Rachel Lynde had been bandying about Avonlea for the last day talking about how Mr. Barry had met one Gilbert Blythe on the train to Charlottetown and had learned the most curious piece of news: Gilbert was not marrying that lovely Charlottetown girl he'd brought to the county fair! They'd never been engaged!

Muriel had suspected as much when Gilbert had said he would not be attending the Sorbonne. He was an honourable young man; he would have given Winifred time to leave before the scandal (although honestly, what was so scandalous about finding yourself unsuited to someone you were courting, Muriel did not know) broke.

_Dear Anne,  
_ _I apologize in advance, as I am writing you about a matter that does not concern me. However, as I am now able to act as a confidant rather than your instructor, I feel that you deserve to know_

What? That Anne deserved to know what? The girl wasn't blind; surely she knew how Gilbert looked at her! From the day Muriel Stacy had arrived in Avonlea, it had been a source of great amusement and great frustration, watching her two best students engage in a strange dance, trying their hardest not to acknowledge the other's attraction, let alone their own. They'd always matched so well! They'd sought each other's counsel in regard to the newspaper, balancing each other's strengths and weaknesses as writers and leaders. They cheered each other on. When everyone else was done learning for the day, Muriel could count on Anne and Gilbert to still be swapping theories and arguing and having the best time of it.

Something had changed at the end of winter, though. The intensity of the ebb and flow (but particularly the ebb) of their dynamic had multiplied overnight, right around the time the notice board had become active again. It wasn't altogether terribly strange, Muriel had supposed. Being confronted with the feelings of others certainly could force one to re-evaluate one's own.

But whatever had happened had clearly run deeper than that. For nearly six months, Muriel was nearly constantly reminded of how grateful she was not to be a teenager anymore, watching them get along one minute, only for one or both hearts to break the next when, instead of talking, they took what the other said at face value, or worse, assumed the other's intent. It had made her want to scream, especially that dance practice. Gilbert, ever studious, had figured out what he needed to do. He knew exactly what he was doing when he grabbed Anne's hand and pulled her next to him—he couldn't even be bothered to make it look like an honest mistake! Anne had clearly been perfectly happy with it, and Muriel had wanted to applaud the boy for it. God, it had been clear for the world to see.

And then, he'd brought Winifred Rose to the fair.

And then he'd defended Anne so passionately when nobody else would when she'd published her article, which he'd clearly been impressed with, even if he wasn't the biggest fan of how it had been released.

And then he'd followed Anne out into Muriel's porch, only to come in not long after Anne did, looking heartbroken again.

She'd thought they might find their peace after the Queen's entrance exam; the days leading up to it had seen them close again, and again, Muriel had dared to hope, noting that Gilbert was neither confirming nor denying any plans with Miss Rose.

It was all such a mess.

She'd nearly asked Gilbert if he intended to let Anne know that he wasn't going to Paris, but while she could argue that writing Anne now was not an overstep, to have said anything to Gilbert certainly would have been.

She crumpled up the latest draft and started anew.

_Dear Anne,  
_ _I have been of two minds regarding the writing and sending of this letter, but I feel I must be heard.  
_ _It has come to my attention (via who else but Rachel Lynde?) that Gilbert Blythe is no longer romantically linked with Winifred Rose.  
_ _I believe most strongly that you are at least part of the reason for that, Anne. As your teacher for the last year and a half, I have come to know (even if you continue to deny it) that the both of you have feelings for each other. It has grown only more obvious with time. While I know that there has been a great deal of friction in your friendship these past few months, I must still urge you to reach out to him and see if things can be mended.  
_ _I've truly never seen the two of you happier than when you are acting harmoniously, and, as one who has known both love and loss, I cannot urge you enough to seize the opportunity for the former while it still exists.  
_ _Please, Anne, do this for your own sake. I cannot know what the future holds, but I know that the possibility will haunt you if you do not take the chance.  
_ _I hope you are well, and I hope you will not think ill of me for speaking my mind to you on this topic, whatever you decide to do.  
_ _All my best,  
_ _Muriel Stacy_

* * *

Muriel had not expected a swift reply. Her heart had dropped a little, thinking Anne might be upset or embarrassed.

She went to her fishing hole to take her mind off of it, only to find Bash there.

"Something on your mind?"

"Oh, Bash, I'm afraid I have well and truly overstepped. Last week, after—after news of Gilbert's non-engaged state came to light, I sent a letter to Anne."

"Oh?" Bash perked up.

Muriel started to pace. "I told her that I'd noticed that there was... something between them, and encouraged her to pursue it. And today, I received a letter back from her."

Bash was confused. "She was angry?"

"I don't know," Muriel confessed. "I haven't read it yet."

Bash laughed. "I would suggest you do. You might be surprised."

Muriel gave him a suspicious look. "Sebastian LaCroix, what do you know?" She pulled out Anne's letter.

"I know that that boy has been more of an idiot than he has any right to be." Bash watched Muriel as she read the letter, her face going from apprehension to shock to relief.

As she finished reading, she let out a laugh. "Well, all's well that ends well, as they say. Though it has been quite the long and winding road."

"You weren't here for the half of it," Bash complained happily. "You know his first overture was to tug on her braid and call her Carrots? Three years later and he's still feeling the sting of her slate."

"Oh dear." Muriel put her face in her hand. "And I thought them just avoiding the subject was bad."

"That was its own circus," Bash agreed. "So, what exactly did Anne say?"

Muriel sighed and unfolded the letter again.

" _Dear Miss Stacy,  
__Thank you for your letter. I don't know entirely whether I should be happy or regretful to inform you that you were not the first to give me this news, as I ran into Miss Rose herself the day before classes started, and she apprised me of the situation. She was most gracious about it, and for that, I will be forever thankful.  
__I don't hesitate to tell you that I ran back to my lodgings, arriving in utter disarray, fully intending to take the next train back to Avonlea and talk to Gilbert myself. However, unbeknownst to me, he was on his way here, having met Diana on the train and having been informed that he had rather misunderstood... Well, that's a story for a longer letter. But suffice it to say, we have indeed mended things.  
__I confess to being rather embarrassed that you would take notice, but I suppose it was fairly obvious when I stop to think about it. I therefore cannot think ill of you, and must indeed thank you for caring enough to write me and urge me to make my feelings known. Your guidance will always be appreciated._  
_Best wishes,  
__Anne_ "

Bash sighed. "And now he starts to rub off on her. That was disappointingly vague."

"Again, I ask: what do you know?"

"I know that, yet again, he didn't actually say anything when he arrived on her doorstep." Bash grinned broadly. "He kissed her."

Muriel blinked, impressed, but also a bit concerned. "I am starting to wonder if Gilbert ever actually talks about his feelings to anyone."

"It's a work in progress." Bash stretched. "I'm honestly impressed he wrote to tell me about it; teenage boys aren't known for being particularly open about their feelings, especially where girls are concerned. I tried, but after a certain point..." Bash sighed. "Not that it's her fault, of course, but I don't think Anne made it easy for him, either."

Muriel nodded. "I can't say I know what Anne's end of it was, but I don't think she was any more willing to acknowledge her own feelings."

"I have to imagine _they've_ actually talked at least some; he did say that they'd agreed they were courting. And I don't think it's in his head for once. He'd want to be sure." Bash's expression was pensive, but kind. "He really loves her. He's never said that to me in so many words, but he's never had to."

Muriel smiled as she finally began to ready some fishing line. "No; I suppose not."


End file.
